


Gifts & Presents

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, starkid writes, very short because literacy is for people who are not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Charlotte is alone for Christmas, which means she isn't alone at all.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Gifts & Presents

**Author's Note:**

> tried rhyming. gave up immediately, then kind of returned to it? bon appetit! (and merry christmas)

“Just leave him.”

“Why should I?”

“I love you.”

“I love him.”

“He treats you like shit.”

“He just doesn’t have time.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“It’s not. He’s gifted policeman.”

“And what? Like that’s hard.”

“Well, it is, just believe it.”

“He’s sleeping around and you know it.”

“Ted!”

“You know it. He’s sleeping around and he’s never around.”

“I’m sleeping around.”

“You’re sleeping with me and you’re always around.”

“You’re not making sense. I’ll be on my way.”

“It’s Christmas, he’s not home, yet I am still here.”

“And what is your point?”

“Well, a gifted man’s a gift and Sam might be gifted, but a present man’s a present and at least I am that.”

“You’re silly.”

“I’m right.”

“Goodnight and goodbye.”

But Charlotte did not leave on that Christmas night.


End file.
